All tied up
by Camilla O'dair
Summary: Everyone seems to forget me. I wasn't all that memorable in my games. But since I wasn't always an 80 year old lady, as everyone sees me as, I did have a life. And my name was Mags Baker. A/U: Just a high school story with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This is my first Fan Fiction ever! I really hope you enjoy it:) But before we get started I would just like to make a shout out to my friend Brooke (on Fanfiction known as RunnerGirl1234) :) She helped me start this story and I really could not have been able to do this without her. And my sister Sydney:) Anyways thank you all and hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of this.**

Fear. That is the only thing I can feel as all the boys stare at me. I am the only girl in this whole field, and it doesn't help that my whole career depends on this. I take a breath and hope no one sees. I am Magda Baker. Fearless. I let it out and run forwards and kick it. The football soars forwards, and my heart soars with it. If it makes it through the field goal I will be seen differently. Respected. The ball swerves to the left and everyone groans and loses interest. Even me.

Then someone squeals. My mother. Typical. I had completely forgotten she was here! Everyone turns around to see the ball go straight into the hoop! My heart leaps! All the boys engulf me in a bone crushing hug. This would be odd, If I was a different person. But I am Magda, better known as Mags, and I have been on every single team of every sport since I was three! These guys are my best friends.

I am not trying out for football! No no no, football doesn't exist in my school. That was the test, to see if I actually deserved to be on the all star team.

All the guys let me go. I have no girl friends. And I have no interest! I am fifteen years old with five brother. You'd think I want some glam in my boring, mud covered house! Nope not me! I have hated pink since the day I was born. Pink might as well be my enemy. My mother might be disappointed but if she is she hides it.

I then realize why the boys let me go.

"SWEETIE I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" my mother comes racing down the stadium. She has a tall slender figure. Brown hair, brown eyes. She is beautiful that is all I have to say. I am knocked down by yet another bone crushing hug. I pat her awkwardly and she pulls away.  
She looks down at me. I have golden hair and grayish blue eyes. The only thing I have gained from my mother is her tall slender figure. Other than that I am the oddball of the family. All my older brothers plus my 10 year old one, look exactly like my mom and dad. Brown hair brown eyes.

"Thanks Mom." I say calmly while on the inside I am throwing a party! My dad comes next keeping calm.

"Hey Mags! How do you feel?" He asks and all the boys look at me expectantly.

"Eh." Is all I say. All my brothers are still at school so they missed the event but not my ten year old bother, Chris.

"Magda how the hell did you pull that off?" I glare at him.

"Chris." I slap him on the arm. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Magda."

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright don't call the cops!"  
My best friend Josh comes up to me and puts his arm around me. He is the "Item" of school. All of the girls drool at him and glare at me. Some come up to me to ask me how I do it (It being, being so popular amongst boys) but I shake them off.

"Yo Mags, were having a party tonight, wanna come?" He asks.

"Yeah what do I bring?" I ask back.

"I am taking care of that!" says another one of my close buddies, Jake.

"Whatchya bringing?" I ask.

"Duh! Fish, shrimp... we do still live in D4!" Jake says half happily half didn't -you -know-that-ly.

"Yeah yeah I know." I say sheepishly.

Cameron asks if he is invited we of course say yes. He is slightly on the larger side than the rest of us, which helps him because he is on the wrestling team, which I did not join, because I still have some female dignity not wanting boys to be grabbing everywhere.

My mother ruins the moment by saying,

"Oh don't stay to late the O'dairs are coming on Saturday and we need to get up early so we can clean the house!"

Did I forget to mention it was Friday. Anyways, the Odair's are long family friends. I get really exited when they come because they have a boy my age! He is stunningly handsome with Sea green eyes and Bronze hair. I have never thought about having a crush before... But if I had to have one it would definitely be Austin.

I groan at what mom said and the guys snicker. I make a rude hand gesture and they shut up. Luckily my mom didn't notice. But Chris did and said,

"What was that Mags?" My dad chuckles and says, "Come on kiddo time to get started on Homework!"

My dad isn't someone to get mad so he just winks and says "You too Mags."

"Oh dad, I don't have much homework today. The teachers were easy on us knowing we had this test. I am doing it at Josh's house." I say

I also forgot to mention I am a teacher's favorite. They don't make a big deal about it so no one knows except Jake.

"Fine." says dad, "Just be back by 11:00. Understood?" I roll my eyes and nod. Mom already has a 200 ft. lead on dad so he runs to catch up. I turn back to the boys who are all chattering.

"See you all later!" I say as Josh, Jake and I head to Josh's house.

Jake grabs my hand and pretends I am a baby all the way to my second home. Josh's house. There has always been a certain closeness that he thought we had, and I never registered. I guess that is the mystery of why he always sits next to me and is always my partner. And I have already solved this mystery.

**A/N:**  
**CLIFFY... KIND OF!**  
**How did you like it? Please please please review even if you are a guest reviews would just be greatly appreciated:) I want to know if I should keep going... stop if it is good... Just please only constructive criticism:) Anyways please do what you got to do leave review...favorite? I don't care I just want to know you guys liked it and all:)**  
**Thank you all so much!**  
**-Camilla O'dair**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I am really glad this is all working out:) Now here you all go!**

**Chapter two**

As I walk in to Josh's house I yank my hand away from Jake's.

"What?" He asks.

I just roll my eyes and get started on my homework. Then Josh turns on the TV and I am glued, just as I always am. Even if it is just the capitol saying how great they are, I find their stupidity fascinating! I roll my eyes as they start replaying an old Hunger Games. it was last year's, the 8th Hunger Games. I fall silent and fix my eyes on my paper. Josh being as sweet as he always is turns off the TV and pats my back.

"Hey Mags did I forget to mention this was a boy girl party?" He says with a smile.

"OK fine with me." I say, "By the way, why are we having this party again?"

Jake blushes a deep shade of red. He looks good when he blushes. His freckles pop out and his blue eyes shine. His light brown hair contrasts perfectly.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. We all sort of knew that you were gonna make it. It was Jake's idea for the party..."

"Seriously you guys?" I start laughing my head off, " Am I _that _good?"

Jake blushes even darker and I laugh even harder. Josh joins in and Jake stands up stretches.

"I am going home to get the food. See you all in a jiffy!"

Jake lives next to Josh so it literally will be a jiffy.

"Kay" we both say back at the exact same time.

"Need help?" I ask.

"Yeah su-"

He gets cut off by Josh who says, "Oh, uh the guests will be here in a few minutes... I can't face the girls without you Mags..."

I smirk at him and say, "Fine. Sorry Jake."

Jake stares at the two of us staring at each other. We then realize what were doing and all get back to what we were doing. I sit down on the couch next to Josh. Jake runs out of the house and the doorbell rings.

"Wow Josh... you're good!"

Josh and I go to the door. I see Stephanie Osborne standing right there. I must say she looks gorgeous. A purple sparkly dress ending in the middle of her thighs. Her hair is up in a messy bun with all the extra hair curled. I get lost in her dress and Josh in her curves. I nudge him and he politely invites Stephanie inside.

She looks really pleased with herself. It takes a lot to impress me.

As Stephanie and Josh make small talk I run off and fix the lighting and put on music. Jake seems to have entered through the back door because he is setting drinks on the table.

"Hey Mags?" he asks rather cautiously.

"Hmm?"

"Um I was wondering if you would like to change at my house. My sister is the same size as you, so um you could get some jeans or something."

I look at him. Then look at myself. I smile and say "Sure!"

He looks at me weirdly. I am wearing a old uniform that is splattered in dirt. We walk over to his house.

He asks his sister who is 14 and she picks out something. I am crossing my fingers it is not a dress! I walk over to see skinny jeans, and a peach shirt. The shirt have sleeves that look like a bird's wing but they look beautiful. I comb my hair out and then change. I look as good as I am ever going to look in my life.

We walk back over and see pretty much all the school is there! I had no idea Josh was this popular. When I walk through the front door everyone that knows me stares. I wince and Jake grabs my hand again. I don't object this time. It is just an act of friends this time... I hope. I watch as everyone around me gets drunk.

I sigh and sit on a chair. Everyone is going crazy! Jake left me about an hour ago and I have been getting non-stop dance offers! I have said yes to most of them but I turned Cameron's down. Josh comes over and kisses me fully on the lips. Wait Josh is kissing me? I push away and stare at Josh. It is obvious that he is not right... It's Josh for Pete's sake! He can never turn down a party! I keep calm while on the inside I want to punch out his guts! How could he do this?

Then I remind myself, "_No it's not him!"_ I stand up firmly, tell the guys I'm leaving then go home.

I check the time before I leave. I think I saw 10:45. At least my dad will be pleased. I walk in to see my eighteen year old brother, Dylan, playing what I think is spin the bottle. His friends all look up slightly wave then stop and stare.

"Dude what happened to your sister?" Asks the guy on on the right of my brother.

"No idea!" He answers with mock panic, "Are you turning into a girly-girl?"

I shoot daggers at him and his friend. I realize that, yes I am still wearing the clothes. Oh well Jake won't mind.

"Long story." I say.

"At least her personality is still straight!" says another guy, "She is so cute when she's mad!"

I then muster up the courage to say, "And so what if I've changed?"

Then I stomp up the stairs. I go into my room and see a figure on my bed. I almost scream but think better of it.

"Hello Magda." It says, "How are you?"

**A/N:**

**REAL CLIFFY! **

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it, and I am kind of running out of ideas so reviews with them would be amazing! See you guys later and I think I might be able to get a new chapter tomorrow, but three reviews would be awesome! Thanks so much you guys! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**-Camilla O'dair**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello all my lovely popsicles! **

**I now understand why people get so exited when they get a review! Thank you so so much! see you all later and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Response:**

**The-Knife-Throwing-Expert,**

**Hey! Thanks so much for your review! Oh that is an awesome idea! I'll do that! And for the Josh idea, yeah I was planning on doing something along the lines of that:) Thanks again, and you're just going to have to wait and find out!**

**Chapter two**

I am panicking. There is a guy on my bed. Wow I never thought I would be saying that... So much has changed this school year and it has only been three days! I take one step into the room taking care to close the door quietly behind me.

I pounce onto the bed and wrestle him. He tries to get me off. Of course he can't, to many years of watching the school's wrestling team I guess. But this guy is different... he isn't really trying to fight back. Sure he's strong but gentle at the same time. I pull away from him for a second and almost scream! Again.

It's... it's Austin! I this time I do let out a small squeak. It's Austin, who has always been a close friend. Austin, who I used to take baths with when we were both 3. Austin, who I almost ran away with when we were 10. Austin O'dair looks in my my eyes and holds them there.

He still has that sparkle in them and has a small smile creeping onto his face turning into a huge grin.

"Wrestle much?"

"Only when I have to. I never even thought I would have to face that situation!"

"Well we got here early, and I decided to surprise you! Seems you surprised me!"

Ugh. Austin. He is always joking around!

"Well, my mom must be a wreck! Before I left for the night she said we had to clean the house in the morning... nice huh?"

"Nice!" He says, laughing, "Real nice!"

I punch him and let a smile onto my face, "Shut up!"

I hug him and he seems surprised.

"Wassup with you?"

"Long night." I say.

"Ah. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously Mags, you're gonna say 'long night' and not tell me nothing"

"Oh yeah, about the name. Don't call me Magda. I don't want to sound like I'm from the Capitol."

He rolls his eyes and says, "Oh yeah about the subject. Stop changing it."

Now it's time for me to roll my eyes. "No." I say firmly.

"Fine." He says, "You almost wrestled me to death and I don't even get an I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Now it is off to bed with you!"

"Fine, fine, fine! But what's up with the attire? I like it!"

I smile slightly then realize what he's doing.

"Out! Get out!"

He smiles kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

Wow. Now I am alone I finally have time to think about him. If possible he looks even more handsome his eyes almost green now and his hair spiking up a bit a all the right places... And the kiss on the cheek... I don't know what to think of it. I'm pretty sure all my freckles looked odd behind my redness.

I look down at my clothes. Still in perfect condition! I hurry and strip off and place my pajamas on. Then I rush downstairs, sneak past my brother, and throw the clothes in the washing machine. I sit on the washing machine and eventually, fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of laughing. My neck is all messed up and I hit my head on a shelf. Shoot! Why did I have to fall asleep on a washing machine? I rush out to see the whole family in the kitchen laughing.

I sprint upstairs, put a random pair of shorts and a t-shirt. My hair looks great. Flawless. I rush downstairs again and sit down next to Austin. Austin has two brothers, Colton and Toby.

I like all three of them equally. OK maybe Austin a bit better.

We call Mr. and Mrs. O'dair Uncle and Aunt. My brothers, Chris, Dylan, Luke, Devin, Nick, sit all together the end of the table.

Dylan and Devin (Twins) are both 17, Nick is the eldest 19 and Luke is 18. I am glad two of my brothers are almost out of the Hunger Games. Nick is already out so I'm relieved.

I eat my cereal quickly.

"Dad? Can I go to Josh's house?" I ask.

"Sweetie we have guests!" Dad says, "But tell you what why don't you take Austin?"

I smile and say a simple "OK".

After Austin and I finish breakfast I grab my shoes and grab Austin's hand and pull him outside so we can put our shoes on outside. We finish and I lead him swiftly to Josh's house. it is about a five minute walk.

It is fall so it's a bit chilly I pull my t-shirt closer. I focus my eyes on the leaves. They are so beautiful... like nothing could stand in their way. Too bad we aren't in control... Spring should be a time of fun but instead we spend it watching people killing.

We arrive at Josh's house and I knock on the door. He opens it immediately and looks flushed when he sees me.

"Hey."

"Sup!" I say forgetting last night's events. That is how good a friend he is.

He looks completely red. Why?

**A/N: **

**Hello! How did you like the story? Please leave a review or clickety-clack the favorite button? I don't care if it is one word, Reviews are just amazing! I plan to update every night unless I say other wise sooo yeah! You can expect to see a new chapter every morning:) You guys are just so amazing... thank you so much! See you guys tomorrow and remember to maybe review? See ya and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!**

**-Camilla O'dair**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Hey you guys!**

**I just wanted to tell you that I put Chapter Two for the third chapter, and that I'm sorry for every mistake in there. Thanks again you guys!**

**-Camilla O'dair**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Remember, they are what keep this story going! OK here are some responses:**

**The-Knife-Throwing-Expert,**

**Hello! Thank you so so much for all you reviews! They are so encouaging! Yeah, I was like putting all my emotions into the fight... I feel so much better! Yup I can't wait to see what happens next either! See you later and thanks again!**

**Guest,**

**Yes I am eventually going to get to that:D It should be somewhere when she is 16? After we get to know her a bit better definitely:) And hey thanks for reviewing! You should really get an account;) It is so awesome! See you later and thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to this.**

**Chapter 4**

I'm still wondering why Josh is red.

"Earth to Josh!" I exclaim and he starts, he was staring at Austin.

"Wassup?" he asks letting us in.

"Nothing. Oh well this is Austin. You haven't met him right? I never go out of the house when they're here... Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing?"

"Hey man!" He says offering his hand to Austin. They shake so vigorously I think one of them is going to fall.

"Oh and to answer your question, yes i'll go fishing with you. What do I bring?"

"Fishing rods and bait."

"OK."

"Should we invite Jake?"

"NO! I mean, I need to talk to you..." He mumbles something about important.

"OK? Listen I am going home to get fishing rods and things... Austin, stay."

"Mags. I. Am. Not. A. Dog." Austin says with a lot of sarcasm. He's acting weird... like he wants to impress Josh. Gosh, like I said, very weird.

"Understood. Now stay."

I walk out the door and walk to Jake's house. I knock on the door.

"Oh thank God your here Mags!" Jake says.

What! What happened?"

"My sister is so worried about her clothes! She is upstair crying!"

I smack him lightly, "I thought something was wrong!" grinning and giving him his sister's clothes.

"You staying?" He asks.

"No so sorry! I am spending the day with Austin. Austin O'dair? Remeber the guy we were supposed clean the house for?" A little white lie won't hurt anybody.

"Oh..." he says but quickly recovers, "Oh! Well have fun!"

I wave and nod.

Then I sprint home. The wind feels so amazing. I forgot how much I loved running! I run straight in the door of the house and trip and swear.

"Ha ha!" I look up to see Chris.

"I swear Chris one more time!"

"You already did swear!" Then he goes around the house yelling all the words I just said. I leave the scene, grab my fishing rods and bait then rush out the door all the way back to Josh's house.

"Lets go!" I yell.

They are already outside the door, and ready to go not looking or talking to each other. I look between them and they immediatly warm up. I smile then we leave.

When we get there Josh looks at me and says,

"Hey we forgot the fishhooks!"

"Oh! It doesn't matter! I know how to make them out of random supplies, come on can you help?"

"Sure!"

"Hey Austin mind of you stay here and set up?"

He smiles and says, "Considering you see me as a dog, I don't think one more time would hurt!"

I smile back and nod.

"OK, so what are we supposed to find?" asks Josh.

"First, I want to ask you, why are you acting all weird?"

"Um... about what happened last night... it was kind of um... on purpose?"

"What?!"

**A/N:**

**Ha ha ha! I love torturing you guys! JK, But its funny to see my sister's reaction:)**

**Comments? Sugjestions? Violent reactions? Please R&R! Anyways, I have a question for you all:) I am planning on making a different POV... who would you like it to be? Jake, Josh, who? Thanks you guys! Again don't be shy to leave a review:) Love you guys May The Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!**

**-Camilla O'dair**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to say sorry for the filler chapter last chapter... I promise this one to be filled with a lot of things! Now here are some responses!**

**The-Knife-Throwing-Expert,**

**Did I ever mention I loved you're name and picture? (I like Clove too:) Plus your POV won out! Thanks! See you later and thanks again!**

**Brynn Perri,**

**Heello! Right back at ya my lovely popsicle! Of course I am on earth. Seriously? Anyways, NO I AM NOT MAKING IT IN CATO'S POV! Seriously sis what is wrong with you? They don't live in the same faction! I mean... They don't live in the same district! Plus he's not even born! Anyways, I will make the chapters longer... the last one was really short. See you later and thanks again!**

**Oh and you guys, just a F.Y.I. the new POV will be Austin's POV:) **

**DICLAIMER: I own no rights.**

**Chapter Five **

I calm down. Logical explanation, Logical explanation!

"Yeah... you see, I told my friend when I was half drunk, half right, that I had a girlfriend... You were the only person I could think of kissing because... well... because. So can you please be my fake girlfriend?"

I'm still fuming. It is a logical explanation as I thought, but it's also not. I kind of don't want to face Jake about this... wait what is going on with me? Why am I thinking about that? I look up at Josh with sweet eyes, kiss him on the cheek and say, "Sure Joshy."

Josjh looks so shocked for a moment, I think he's going to pass out.

"JOSH!" I shout, "How was that?"

"Oh! I thought you were serious! You are a great actress... come to think of it you're great at everything!"

I blush.

"Thanks! But... why are you flirting with me?"

"I'm not! I'm complimenting you!"

We both sigh and continue picking up things to make fishhooks.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

It's been a little over ten minutes, and I think about what happened since I got to this part of D4. Mags has been acting different. Whether it's her hormones, or just because i'm here I don't know.

Her friend Josh... I don't know. He's nice and all, but I just feel like if I slip up once i'll be dead meat. Because i'm with his best friend. I felt that way about a girl, Thacia, until she was chosen... for the Hunger Games. She made it to the final two. Then died. She was so close.

I see Josh and Mags coming back, Josh looking quite pleased with himself, Mags looking slightly shaken.

"Got the stuff?" I ask.

"Actually we already made them there! I swear Mags can make fishhooks out of anything!"

Mags blushes, as we start getting our fishing rods ready.

"Hey, what's our goal here?" I ask.

"Um, probably about ten." says Mags.

Two hours later, we have nine fish. Wait Josh just pulled in a huge trout. I swear, Mags and Josh are both experts on everything in Panem! Mags made this perfect impression of my mom! And my mom isn't really the type you can copy. When I told her she should be an actress she and Josh started laughing histerically! What the hell?

Mags tells us it's time to head home and invites Josh over for dinner, and of course (this seems like the only thing Josh ever says) he said yes.

I don't know why it annoys me, it just does!

I feel excluded when Mags runs up to Jake's house and invites him to. What now is does she have a band of cheerleaders around the corner to invite? OK maybe that wouldn't be so bad... but man that would crowded! We walk home, Jake outrageously close to Mags and Josh looking awkwardly at them. Apparantly, Jake is saying whispering to Mags, because she keeps spontaneously laughing!

When we get home I am really glad. I actually enjoy hanging out with Mag's brothers. They are really cool. Except Chris... he can be annoying. Everyone is in the living room and don't even ask about Jake and Josh. Obviously it is common for two extra people to be here. I walk up to the guest room, and lie on my bed.

I fall asleep, but wake up to see someone standing over me. Chris. He darts out of the room sniggering. I hear two people laughing downstairs and I hear the smacking of hands. I walk into the bathroom. I have a mustache drawn on, a goatii and hearts all over my face! So this is what Mags and Jake were planning? I immediatly know I don't like Jake.

I clean it as best I can off my face but you can still see the hearts! It looks like I just got invloved in a violent fight... oh well, I can live with that.

I walk downstairs, and all the way to the basement. That is where three of Mag's brothers live.

Dylan and Devin are glued to this Capital soap opera, and are saying things like, "Oh no Natalie!" Or, "No Fletcher no!"

I say hi and they just nod curtly.

I walk over to Luke's room and knock. He opens and says,

"Hey Austin! What's it today? Girl problems?"

That's why I like Luke. He's so friendly, and doesn't seem to be annoyed bye anything. "No... Just want to talk."

"What about?" He says pulling up a chair.

"Jake."

**A/N:**

**Hey! How'd you like the chapter? Please leave me your comments, plus a suggestion if you have one. Also I wanted to tell you all that I will not be updating for 3 days... I am traveling back home from vacation so... Yeah! I would also like to mention my sister who helps me come up with all the names and tells me all my mistakes, so thank you Brynn! Next question! Who do you want Mags to spend quality time with? Brynn, please choose an existing character. Have a great Labor day weekend! May the odds be ever in you're favor!**

**-Camilla O'dair**

**P.S. Interesting factoid, Brynn is watching this little kids show called bananas in pyjamas... it is a Austrailian show... She is laughing her head off! Good for you Brynn!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hey all my little minions!**

**I am really happy that a lot of you favorited this story! I was SO happy to see that! Thank you to 143mindlessgurl and bloolover! Special thanks to The-Knife-Throwing-Expert who has been supporting me from the beginning. Thanks! No let's get crazy with some responses!**

**Brynn Perri,**

**Hello my dear sista! Yes bananas in pyjamas are awesome but you need to limit yourself. No! I will not put that in my story! Brynn, are you crazy? I can't believe you sometimes. I know you were disappointed about the wait for the chapter, but here it is today so I hope you enjoy it! See you later and thanks again!**

**The-Knife-Throwing-Expert,**

**Yes I love Finnick too:) I think he is too, but I am a bit disappointed that they chose Sam Claflin to be Finnick. No offense to him, he just doesn't live up to the expectations... what do you think? Actually Austin is trying to figure whether or not he does. Awww thanks sooo much! That is really nice of you:D Yeah don't worry you won't feel bad for Austin on this chapter! Or maybe you will? You'll just have to find out! See you later and thanks again!**

**143midlessgurl,**

**Hey! I am so happy to see you again! Yes I am very happy too... When I finally got started I was relieved! But thanks so much for coming and checking out my story! See you later and thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine. P.S. Sorry about the long A/N.**

**CHAPTER 6**

I have literally just told Luke when Devin and Dylan come barging in. They are babbling on about their soap opera. I can see Luke get a bit mad but as I said, nothing seems to spoil his mood.

"Damn you guys!" He says with a smile.

"What?" They say simultaneously.

"You just spoiled the entire thing!"

"Oh." They say at the same time again.

"You were gonna watch that?" Asks Dylan.

"Yeah, you were gonna watch that?" Says Devin.

"Yeah, you were gonna-" "Yeah, yeah I was!" Says Luke a bit annoyed but obviously amused.

"Oh. Well we better go. Is Austin annoying you? He tends to do that a lot." Says Dylan.

"Just kidding!" He says as I look at him incredulously.

"No, he's not. The only annoying people are you two now out. Please."

"Fine." They say, oh, look what a surprise, at the same time.

After they leave Luke turns to me and says, "Jake? I have known that kid for the longest time! One of Mags' best friends. I love that kid! Best sense of humor, By the way, your face is dirty."

"Yeah, I noticed." I say gritting my teeth. Luke is so clueless it is half hilarious half exasperating! I don't know whether to laugh or yell!

"Huh. Anyways, yeah what about Jake?"

Mags' POV

Jake is awesome.

He and I talked on the way home for dinner and man he is a mastermind! He seemed really keen on the idea of pranking Austin... maybe it's just I've never pranked anyone before so he had all these ideas bottled up.

We decided on painting on his face. Since we aren't as careful as Chris we decided to let him do it! Man it's great to have a little brother sometimes! Josh disappeared a while ago.. I seriously have no idea where he went. Jake pretty much makes me forget everything. I get lost in the faint glow in his cheek... wait wait wait, faint glow? Why the heck am I thinking like that? Ugh.

"So, Mags, you heard how they're having a talent show? Well, um, I was thinking maybe we well could be... Partners?"

"What? Oh yeah of course? Why are you so nervous? It's not like I'm going to snap at you!"

"Ha ha yeah!" He says.

"OK Jake, not the right place to laugh." I say back laughing.

"Yeah right." He is really red. Again he looks so dang cute when he looks embarrassed!

"Anyways, what are we gonna do for the talent show?"

"Oh! Well I was thinking we could do a skit. I hear you're wonderful at acting!"

Wow. News travels quickly in my group of friends. Thinking of acting makes me think of Josh. And Josh makes me think of him asking me to be his "girlfriend".

"Um hey can we invite Josh too?"

"Uh, yeah sure! Why not? Where is he anyways?"

"No idea."

Austin's POV

"What's going on between him and Mags?"

"Oh... I had this talk with him a while ago. Great kid, plus he's got a crush on Mags. If they get together I would be thrilled."

"So I take it you like Jake."

"Yeah. Why?

"Oh well... he's the real prankster."

Luke laughs, "Well yeah! He's 15 what do you expect?"

I pretend to laugh, "Yeah. Ever pranked you?"

"Nope. I don't think anyone would want to see me mad."

I think about it. Seeing Luke mad would be wrong.

"Well then Luke. I think I have finally figured out why I am here."

"Why?"

"To annoy you! I have never actually seen you mad so I guess I was trying to make you! SO wasting your time seemed reasonable!"

"Oh Austin. You have no idea what I've been through. I've been through so much pain everything seems like nothing now. Everything."

He grabs my head and rubs my head with his fist.

"Seriously Luke?"

"Brotherly love. Brotherly love."

"Yes I can feel the love radiating off your skin!"

I run off. The real reason I was there is still unknown to me. But I did find Jake's weakness.

Mags.

**A/N:**

**Whoosh! Hey wassup you guys? Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I worked as hard as I could! But again, what would make it the teensy bit easier is your ideas and reviews! So, ideas put into a review would be awesome. OK so I decided to have a question of the day, every time I upload a new chapter, so if you guys like that idea, please leave it in a review! Maybe you guys want it to be a poll or a question for my story? I don't know, but thanks! Oh and I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be updating every other day from now on:) School just got a bit crazier, so I have to catch up:) Thanks so much each and every one of you! See you later and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!**

**-Camilla Odair**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Oh my gosh you guys... I am so so sorry this chapter was so late! This week was really busy with school... So I think I will be updating every 2 nights... If I don't, you'll know, school is really annoying. Also I told my crush I had a crush on him... that turned out really well! And no I am not being sarcastic:) Anyways, thanks to everyone who has favorited and supported! Again here are some responses!**

**Brynn Perri,**

**Yeah, I am trying to work on mistakes... sorry about all of them. Yes I love Luke... I am actually trying to incorporate all of her bros:) Sure, any ideas are awesome! See you later and thanks again!**

**The-Knife-Throwing-Expert,**

**Yes, I was kind of hoping Garret Hedlund would be our new Finnick. Either that or someone unknown. Or heck, Why not Ryan Kwanten? LOL yeah, It seems everyone "likes" Mags! See you later and thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still... Not mine.**

**P.S. This is in Mag's POV:)**

**Chapter 7**

Even though Josh is joining us, Jake seems still really happy! I am really glad. At this moment, it is around ten so my mom likes to ruin moments at this time. She comes in the room claps her and says, "Alright, tomorrow is Monday! Off with you all!"

That's mom for ya. She has no sympathy whatsoever. Just then Josh walks in.

"Where the heck were you?" I ask.

"Upstairs, with Nick."

"Ah." says Jake. It's weird.. Jake and Josh haven't said a word to each other all day, and Jake says ah. I have no idea why it stuck out... it just did.

"Well guys, I would walk you home, but... you know mom." We refer to mom as all our mom.

"No problemo!" Says Jake.

"We'll have some brotherly time. Oh and Mags... tomorrow is school... just remember." Says Josh as he grabs Jake's shoulder and they rush out of the house.

"Mom! I'm going to bed!" I call as I walk slowly up the pristine staircase. As I reach my room and open the door, I flop down on my bed, examining my surroundings. I have light blue walls in my room, and trophies gallore. But there always seems to be room for another one. My sheets are usually nuetral colors, but today they are white.

In between all the trophies are pictures. Most of me, but now that I look, there are the same amount of pictures of Jake. A good explanation of my room, is that nothing matches. Everything is different. A different color, a different sport, a different photo. The only thing in it that matches is the furniture.

It is exactly like me. Of course personality wise, but as in me. You'll see tom-boys, but you won't see a girl that has her life devoted on boys, not as love, but as best friends. Again like my room, the only thing that matches is the gender. A girl.

I feel dependant on my room. That if I ever try to lie about myself, my room will always show the truth.

I get up slowly and pick my clothes. I have to wear something blue or green tomorrow, because it is celebrating fish tomorrow and I have no idea why, but they make you wear blue or green. I pick jean shorts and a plain green tank-top. Then I undress, put on my long shirt I use as pajamas and crawl in bed. Instantly I think about Josh and I tomorrow... what will we have to do... I am just way to tired to think.

I wake up and check the time, 6:00. I smile happily and hop in the shower I take what I think is a 10 minute shower, but when I get out, it's 6:30. Well I did dress so... anyways I comb my shoulder blade length hair into a ponytail. I feel fresh as I go downstairs to eat. I see Nick, as always heading off to work in an hour watching TV.

That is why I wake up so early. I love spending time with Nick. I grab a crossant and an apple from the kitchen and sit down on the couch to watch _Animals of the great capitol_. Nick and I watch it every week day morning, and it is actually really interesting. They're about the capitol mutts, and their purpose, all that jazz. Nick puts his arm around me as I eat my buttery crossant. He kisses the top of my head and says, "Wassup little sis?'

I know he doesn't need an answer so I just nod and smile. Nick is one of those people who is just really fun to be around. Always has your back. You can trust him with a secret, but he jokes around a lot. He can be serious when he wants to be, but he'd be one of those dad's who would burst out laughing while giving his kid a lecture.

That's why I like him.

At 7:30 our show ends and Nick and I get up. He grabs his stuff and I grab mine and we walk out the door. I always walk him to work, and then I get to school. Right on time with 15 minutes to spare. Nick and I make our way accross the road to the boats which are about 1 mile away.

Nick's job in the fishing department is blue crabs. I find it enjoyable to watch, so it must be fun! Nick kisses me on the forehead, gives me a hug and says, "Josh told me about your affair."

"It's not an affair! Did he not tell you the whole thing? Because I swe-"

"Hold on little missy! Yes he did tell me the entire thing!" He says smiling, "Good luck!" He says walking away.

"Thanks... I'm gonna need it." I mumble.

I walk to school, and arrive at 9:15 when school starts at 9:30. I put a huge grin on my face when I see Josh. He notices me, comes over and gives me a huge hug, that I surprisingly enjoyed.

The smile on my face comes more naturally now, and a girl I recognize as Sasha comes up looking slightly surprised, and I see someone who looks exactly like her come behind her. It is her brother Ross. I can't believe i'm saying this, but when he comes up, I practically drool. Sasha and him are both simply breathtaking!

"So you have a girlfriend after all!" Says Sasha

"And you have a boyfriend!" Says Ross looking exteremely disappointed.

At that point I was using all my strength to stay with Josh.

"Yup!" Says Josh. He leans down and kisses me. Full on the lips. I am now kind of familiar with the feel of his lips, but nevertheless it surprises me! His kiss is soft and full of something I understand as "I'm sorry". I kiss him back with what I hope is an "It's OK".

After he pulls away and I get over the disappointment, he pulls me close, and I am quite glad I stayed with him, because the looks on the faces of Sasha and Ross, ruin their complection.

All of the sudden I see Jake standing by a tree out of view to any normal person, but not to my hawks eye. He looks hurt. I guess I understand why. All these years of him loving me... I chose Josh. That sounds so depressing when you say it like that!

Suddenly I think I see Austin... No it's not Austin. Austin is homeschooled.

**Austin's POV**

I look over to Jake. I told him there was a sight he would want to see and to stand there. I had been talking to Nick last night and found out a lot of secrets. Well secrets no one didn't want him to tell. Jake walks over and says,

"Thanks. I needed to see that."

**A/N: **

**Again I am really sorry for the wait:( Anyways, suggestions, comments, violent reactions? They would all be appreciated in the comments down below! I am really tired... It is about one in the morning... oh well, tomorrow is Friday, I can live. Again thanks so much, and I should have a new chap out by Monday night. Or one in the morning on Tuesday... well I'll see you guys later! May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye!**

**-Camilla O'dair**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys! This is the latest I have ever uploaded and I am REALLY sorry:-( Also I am really sorry I uploaded the last chapter twice... The eighth chapter seemed not to appear:/ Anyways thank you to all those followers and reviewers! Keep on reviewing and reading! So also I was thinking of making a Halloween special either in this one or the next. Please let me know if you like that idea!**

**Here is a response:**

**The Knife Throwing Expert,**

**Hello! Thank you for all your support:) Thanks! Yeah, I am kind of making it clear who she likes in this chapter... anyways, Yeah, Garret Headland almost got the part... he was just working on another movie, and didn't have enough time to read the books... so close:( See you later and thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER: OK people. Do you think it has changed? JK! But it hasn't changed:)**

**Mags' POV.**

**Chapter 9 **

Jake catches up with us, and says hi. He sees our hands still linked and says,

"Oh... so it finally happened?"

"Um, Jake? I need to talk to you... after school." I tell him.

He stares up at me and he looks somewhat hopeful. "Um... OK?" He answers grinning over to where Sasha and Ross stand staring. Sasha whispers something to Ross and he shrugs his shoulders. Then he starts walking over to where we are standing.

"Sup?" He asks.

The guys look dumbfounded, and I just realized Cameron has joined our group. I decide to be nice and say, "Sup to you?"

"I was just wondering when tryouts for sports are?"

"Oh you're in luck. They start today! Maye you can make the all star team!"

You are probably wondering why the all star tryouts are today. Well they can't do all of them in one day!

The bell rings, and Ross fist bumps all of us and leaves. He seems pretty decent if you ask me. I turn around to find the guys, some smirking some still looking dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You're never nice. Never." Say Josh and Jake at the same time.

"Shut up!" I yell punching them as I run into my classroom.

The teachers are normally nice, but only one isn't eccentric. She is my favorite teacher in the entire world. Mrs. Terri.

She teaches literature. I have always HATED literature, But somehow, Mrs. Terri manages to make it really fun.

I spot Ross and Sasha and wave. Not specifically to Sasha but I don't want to leave her out. Mrs. Terri waves. She doesn't have favorites, but I have known her all my life. I actually did ballet with her when I was little. Yes I was actually a little girl once. She treats me like the daughter she never had, because she has two boys.

Jonah is a year younger than me and Micah is a year older. Oh well. I still see them pretty often around town. I even play soccer with them sometimes.

Mrs. Terri gives me back my test. I read it. A! Yes! Finally I get that sports bag I wanted! Henry, another of my friends nudges me.

"What did you get?"

"A. You?"

"A-."

We are so wrapped up in our conversation we don't even notice when Mrs. Terri says that we have to pair up. Dang! Now it looks like I want to be with Henry. I don't mind, but what about Josh? Oh well. Looks like he's with Jake.

"Mags? You and Henry are together. Good pair up! Two of my best students! Josh and Jake. Great job on the last test. I would like to see the same grade on this project. Sasha and Ross? I don't know about your potentials, but you do look smart in those outfits!"

She goes on, but that is just an example of how nice she is.

"Um.. Mrs. Terri? What exactly are we doing?"

Everyone in the class laughs. The guys say, "Nice going Mags."

"Oh sweetie pie, we're doing a book project! I have a list of books in your desk, so choose your book. You have three weeks." She says now speaking to the whole class now, "You can choose to do any thing. Dress up as the character. Bring the foods that they eat. Just be creative! Now, time for a pop quiz!"

Everyone groans but me. _I_ Caught Mrs. Terri's wink that I knew meant, It is really easy. Ah, Mrs. Terri and I, what a pair we are.

**Austin's POV**

I can't say that I don't feel really bad about how I just deflated Jake's life, but as I walk home I remember what we are doing today. I sprint home, my bronze hair getting in the way of my vision. It really is chilly this autumn day.

I sprint right into Mags' house and stop straight in front of the door so I won't trip on that string Mags told me that Chris put out. Mom is in the living room and I can hear Dylan, Devin, dad, and Mags' dad yelling the same stuff as yesterday for their soap opera. Damn soap operas.

Mom is talking to Mags' mom, so I just stand awkwardly in the hallway for a bit.

"Austin? Did you need something honey?" Asks Mrs. Baker.

"Yeah I needed to talk to mom but I can wait."

"No, no honey that's OK. I was just going to go make tea. I will be right back Juliana."

Tea. What is up with the tea all the time?

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. Dad went home this morning. Everything is in the back of the car."

"OK."

"You OK honey?"

"Yeah. Peachy."

"OK. As long as you're sure."

"Mom! I'm being-"

"I know you're being sarcastic. Get ready for tomorrow. That is all I have to say." She finishes smiles rubs my head and leaves the room.

Great advice mom! Get ready for tomorrow. I will remember that to tell her another time. I'm sure she would say the same thing if I was being chosen for The Hunger Games. But yes. I guess, in this case, get ready for tomorrow is the only thing you _can_ say.

**A/N:**

**Hey! Were back, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I should have the next one up later in October:) Remember to leave a review! Also any ideas if I do the Halloween thing? I don't want to offend anyone, so just tell me if you are not OK with it! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**-Camilla Odair**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**As always, sorry for not updating in a while:( Anyways, I am going to try and update every week. I'd like to welcome my best friend to this story! So, thanks to her:)**

**Some responses:**

**Greenlem:**

**Yeah, I was thinking of doing a romantic chapter for that one. Austin? I was thinking that maybe she could end up going with this new guy I add into the story... Named Chet? No no no I would NOT do that! Anyways, yeah thanks! You are so awesome! See you later and thanks again!**

**The Knife Throwing Expert:**

**Yeah really close... but you know, I used to think Josh Hutcherson wasn't right. Maybe he is perfect! Yes, I like Mrs. Terri:) She is my teacher, and my favorite one so I am basing it on her:) OK it will be two weeks until actual and in the story Halloween so... yeah! See you later and thanks again!**

**Brynn Perri:**

**LOL thank you for the spell checks! Yes I do need ideas go ahead and tell me, as long as they have nothing to do with Cato. OK See you later and thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER: None is mine.**

**Chapter 10**

**MAGS' POV**

OK so I've just been told one of the best, and worst things in my life. Austin is moving two houses down from us. It's good and bad because, Austin is a friend and because he can be REALLY annoying sometimes.

I was told by my mom, because I asked where he was. It was supposed to be a surprise. Oh well! Anyways, Henry was coming over to work on the project, and after that Jake and Josh were coming to work on the talent show act. We still have no idea what were doing.

There is a knock on the door so I run to get it. Of course, it's Henry... what is he doing here.. Shoot is it already 4:30?! Ugh! I am so stupid.

"Hey Mags!"

I try and act cool and pretend like I was ready (I was supposed to have snacks out and stuff), but fail. Miserably. Luckily, I have the best brother in the world, Luke.

"Hey man!" He says, "Haven't seen you in the Baker household in a while."

They do a man hug, and I scurry off to prepare everything.

The guys are still talking by the time I get back, but by now Dustin and Dylan have joined them. How the heck can they hear Henry over their soap opera... Unless Luke called them... yeah that would explain it.

I mentally face palm myself for being such an idiot.

"Hey guys, can I steal Henry from you? We kind of need to do some homework."

I say it with sarcasm, but not too much since Luke kind of saved me. We walk into the kitchen and for some reason I feel kind of awkward... it has been happening a lot lately and I don't know what's up with me.

"So, you found a good book?"

"Yeah! There is this really old book called The Great Gatsby. It used to be an old classic, and it sounds really good!"

We continue to talk about this book and after a while, my doubts disappear, and I am all for the idea. I am really glad I paired up with Henry.

I walk him to the door and say, "Thanks Henry! You were great today, I can't wait to read it. Should we read it together? So we don't miss anything."

"Yeah," He says walking down the pathway, "I'm cool with that!"

As he leaves I see Jake and Josh heading from their houses. I wave and indicate to just come in when they arrive. I run upstairs to get my notebook of ideas for the talent show just as they walk in. "Hey!" We yell simultaneously.

Almost instantly there are pounds on the floor and my brothers appear full of excitement.

"God you guys! You sound like elephants!" Says Nick as he walks through the front door. Chris is at a friends house and mom and dad are no where in sight so its just a house full of boys and me.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Yells Dylan.

"You will never guess what happened in our soap opera!" Shouts Dustin.

Somehow, in one of Josh and Jake's visits, Dustin and Dylan convinced Josh and Jake to start watching the soap opera... so now they are in full flow talking about it. I roll my eyes and grab my notebook.

Again I have to steal Josh and Jake away from my brothers, but this time they want to join. It actually sounds quite fun, so I oblige.

Oh my god I think that was the most fun I have ever had! My brothers are like THE best! They helped us find an idea, plus, since we need a lot of people for the idea, they are all going to be in it.

We decided to do something with Halloween since that is later this month. Halloween is not at all how the teacher explained Halloween WAY back when. The teachers try and make it a school thing... ugh.

The peace keepers want nothing to do with magic and things. The teachers make us do research, and dress up as some really old celebrities, but we have to look up more old celebrities so we can guess other people.

I am going to dress up as an old actress named Kristin Stewart. No idea who she was, but she was apparently very famous and I found out my teacher likes her.

So, we stand up on the stage dressed up as the character and the students have to guess who we are. If they guess us right away, then that student get 10 pieces of candy and we get one. If no one guesses it, you get 20 pieces of candy, but the students get none.

It is kind of unfair.

But we are allowed to go around our neighborhood and trick or treat, if anyone has anything. I usually get a lot. I am every one's favorite teen in the neighbor, so they give me extra candy. No I am SO not ashamed of walking around in a costume! Who doesn't want free candy!

Anyways, the peace keepers don't let us do anything with magic, so we are doing the magic of love! I can't believe it. But we are making it a comedy and it sounds AMAZING! I can not wait!

Obviously I am the only girl so its going to be awkward and the guys aren't about to go "I love you Jake!" "I know, I love you too Josh!" That is disgusting.

"Alright guys! We have ourselves an awesome play!" I say.

We start cheering and whooping. Then Chris walks in and starts staring. It is so quiet you can hear a cricket. Awkward...

**AUSTIN POV**

Alright, luckily my mom has a good status with the peace keepers so they helped us move in to our house. It is really quite beautiful.

Now that were done I walk over to Mags' house and walk in to where all her brothers (surprisingly including Chris), Mags, and Jake and Josh are laughing and having the time of their life.

I can't help but feel a bit jealous, but my mom did tell me that she told Mags' mom to tell the Baker family not to disturb us.

Ugh! Why does life have to go on without me.

**A/N:**

**How'd you guys like it! I know I had fun writing it:) Please if you have any suggestions tell me in a review, or anything you didn't like or anything! Thank you guys for being the purpose for my story. It means so much to me:) Thank you. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**-Camilla Odair**


	11. Sorry:(

A/N: Hey all! I know I am a horrible author and I deserve to be beaten, but I STILL haven't written the story:( I decided to give you SOMETHING to read so I am posting a fairytale I wrote for school. Love you guys and I am SOOOOO sorry. The story IS coming soon I promise!

Once upon a time there was a land of peace, no wars. In a castle of sweets lived a king. In his kingdom, everyone was treated equally, his name was King Yorgen. He ruled his land with justice. It was without question the most joyful land to ever be seen, always counted on to be bright and sunny.  
One day, the clouds submerged over the sun hiding it from view. All the creatures of the sky flew down, feeling that there was no point flying if there was no sun. They were also a bit confused because they had always had sun to fly in and were wondering why there was not that day.  
The clouds were covering the whole of Sweden. As all the creatures and people of Sweden hid away thinking it was about to rain, a man in a dark cloak walked up to an old house on Lejongbacken Street.  
Most people have pleasures, like reading, or riding horses. But the cloaked stranger's was ending lives. It was horrible! He would travel all over the world and just end an innocent person's life.  
In a peaceful and quiet neighborhood in Vastergotland, Sweden the mysterious man stopped in front of a charming house and opened the gate. He tiptoed down the pathway and up to the door. As he banged the door open, he did not notice two three-year-olds wobbling past him around the side of the house.  
The three-year-old friends dashed away from the house. They both knew they would never see their parents again.

Chapter II

Nobody knows how, but the two toddlers made it safely to an orphanage almost ten miles away. They had never even seen the orphanage before!  
A teenage girl saw the toddlers through a window in the orphanage and ran outside to snatch them up and bring them inside to the mistress, Alecor.  
It was soon discovered that the two children had been neighbors and their parents had been killed by a well known serial murderer.  
The whole matter frazzled everyone in Sweden, but, since there were no more deaths, they all calmed down. Things quickly went back to normal.  
The King, Yorgen, decided that the kingdom would be safer with a second in command, so he chose a man named Lars whom he had been great friends with.  
Lars had invented a potion that kept their castle of dessert intact. The potion made sure that rain, hot weather or cold weather would not affect the castle. He had named the potion Beautiful since it always kept the castle looking its best. The potion had a special charm that kept it from being harmed.  
It may seem to some people that a castle made from sweets is foolish but to the people of Sweden, it was their life support. The castle kept them from going hungry. They were somehow never became chubby from constantly eating cake, they stayed very fit indeed!  
Now we must return to our two children whom had lived in the orphanage for two years.  
One day as they were entertaining themselves, the headmistress called the little boy over. The girl followed.  
"Kristoff? I found the perfect parents for you." The headmistress said in a low voice.  
Kristoff, full of emotions of happiness and sorrow, did not want to lose his friend, but, he wanted to try new things.  
He turned to the little girl and whispered, "You are and always will be a beautiful friend." She smiled and whispered something back. They engulfed each other in a hug and then Kristoff ran away to pack his things whithout glancing back.  
Five-year-old Ingrid stared after him, feeling completely alone for the first time in her life.

Chapter III

The ride to where Kristoff was going seemed intermidable. He waited paitently though and they soon arrived.  
When someone opened the door for him, he stepped out and his breath was instantly taken from him. He was standing in front of the Mariedal Slott.  
This was the name of the king's castle in Vastergotland; The castle made of cake.  
As he walked up the gold steps someone opened the ginormous doors and let him in. He gasped as he walked inside. The castle was the most stunning thing you could imagine, all gold and blue. The blue designs on the celing were so intense they hurt his eyes. The gold floor was so clean it was a perfect mirror and it looked as though no one had ever stepped on it. There were blue flowers in gold pots guarding every door.  
Kristoff felt very silly indeed with worn out clothes and one bag.  
A man in a gold and blue outfit came up to him and hugged him.  
"I am Lars, your godfather. I know this is all very sudden so I will lead you to your room."  
"Thank you." said Kristoff smiling and hugging his new godfather. He ran up three flights of stairs to his new bedroom.  
He nearly fainted when Lars opened the door to his room. The room had a bathroom, and there was gold and blue everywhere!  
He saw five gold chests filled with toys!  
The bed was massive. He might've been able to fit the entire orphange comfortably on the bed. The sheets were golden and the posts were dark blue. The canopy was gold and when he sat on the bed it was so cushioned that he sank, like an anchor.  
He could tell that the castle had a theme. Gold and blue.  
There were pictures of the King and Queen and Lars. There was even a picture of him! They sure were prepared.  
Then he saw a television... his very own television! He did not have one at the orphange! Soon his thoughts drifted away and he fell asleep forgetting all about the girl at the orphanage.

Chapter IV

Kristoff woke up feeling refreshed. He searched for his bag all over the room and found that its contents had been put away. He also found someone in his bathroom.  
He figured it was a servant so it did not bother him to much. After the servant finihsed cleaning the bathroom Kristoff walked to his bed and found that, in the time he was watching the servant, someone had made his bed. He was a bit annoyed with himself for not hearing the other servant walk in.  
He dressed in elegant clothes and set off around the castle to explore.  
He found that there were five floors and a total of fifty rooms! He sat down, tired of running up and down the steps of the castle.  
A woman walked past him. He assumed it was a servant so he followed her down four flights of steps into the servants quarters. Kristoff sneaked past her toward the wall of the room, not wanting to be seen. He was running his hands along the wall when suddenly his hand found a latch to a passage. Score! He thought. He wasn't exactly looking for anything in the first place, he was just trying to get out, but he found a secret passage! He pulled the latch got in and closed the door quietly. He walked hastily to a room with a glass case, and inside was a glass bottle. The bottle had a blue liquid inside and seemed to keep filling. It had a tag that said "Beautiful". There was also a couple of charms on it.  
Kristoff immediately felt that he should leave so he ran back through the secret door. No one was in the servants quarters anymore so he dashed up to his room.  
A couple of hours later someone walked in and said hello very regally.  
"I am your new Mother Kristoff." She said smiling. It was an odd phrase and the first time Kristoff had ever heard it.  
"Hi Mom." He said cautiously. He did not exactly know what to say to a Queen. "Where is the King, my father?" Kristoff did not remember his old parents so it was not very difficult to adjust to new parents.  
"Well you see Kristoff, he is a drastically busy man. So for now you must just think of your godfather as your father, alright?"  
Kristoff nodded and ran out of his room really not caring if he saw the King or not since he was only five.

Chapter V

A couple of weeks later he woke up much later than usual. The dinner he had had the night before, had been amazing and had made him very drowsy. He got up and noticed some breakfast at the foot of his bed. Apparently, he had missed breakfast.  
He gulped down his breakfast, dressed and then read a note in front of his door. It said, your lessons start at 9:30. They usually started at eight thirty. He looked at his clock and sprinted towards the study.  
After three weeks of being at the castle, he already knew where everything was!  
He sat down right as the teacher, Lars, walked in. Kristoff automatically knew this was going to be a great class. His godfather made everything enjoyable!  
His usual teacher was drab and went on forever.  
When his classes ended he walked to lunch where he saw a beautiful little girl standing next to his mother. "Kristoff! How were your lessons?" asked his mother.  
"Fasinating!" exclaimed Kristoff, "Mom who is she?"  
He pointed to the girl who smiled and said, "I am Helaina. My mother and father rule Denmark. But they can't watch me anymore so I came here. Our countries are great friends."  
Kristoff ran over and hugged her. He was so glad to finally have a playmate.

Chapter VI

And so the days went, waking up at eight thirty and doing his lessons with Helaina. Usually they would watch television or play on their game cube. Occasionally they would go outside and play tag or hide and seek.  
She was such a caring girl so she had no problem becoming Kristoff's best friend. She always put others before herself and had the most amazing sense of humor. She could make even the most serious people laugh.  
Helaina was not like normal girls. She despised dresses and seemed to avoid the kingdom's balls whenever they came up, but for Kristoff's sixteenth birthday she made an exception.  
She dressed herself up and went to the ball.  
Helaina felt so nervous she almost tripped on every step as she walked with Kristoff to the ball room on the fifth floor.  
Kristoff had to admit, she looked beautiful in her orange dress. Her blond hair was done up in a complicated bun making it look like a perfect rose.  
The moment Helaina walked in everyone wanted to dance with her. Kristoff shook his head laughing and stood in the corner with his mother.  
Lars was nowhere to be seen and his father of course was not there. Kristoff was not even sure he was alive.  
Out of the blue there was a ear peircing, BOOM! It shook the entire castle and upset a bowl of punch along with a bunch of other food. Everyone screamed!

Chapter VII

For the first time ever Kristoff saw his father. The King stormed into the room toward his wife and with him stood every magical creature ever, staring with vengance in their eyes, ready to end whatever had been set upon them.  
The King quickly spoke to the Queen, Maja, in Swedish. She nodded, and herded Kristoff and Helaina out of the room explaining that France had somehow been deeply offended and that they had begun a war.  
She told them the King Yorgen had decided to send them to Wyoming to stay safe. She looked horribly worried as she sent them off on a pegasus.

Chapter VIII

When they arrived at what was suposed to be the most regal place in Wyoming, the Cheyanne Hotel, Kristoff was feeling angry toward France because he had been exiled from his home. The next day Kristoff was enrolled in the nearest public school. Helaina had fainted so he got her help and then attended school.  
He had never actually been to a real school. Somehow he knew where to go and his feet led him to the correct place. When he walked up the steps of the school he recieved a rush of excitment. But when he walked in he nearly screeched!  
He had never seen something so dirty! The floors were filled with hay and dirt. He tiptoed down the hall packed with people, trying not to touch the ground but soon became used to the uncleanliness and the awful smell of horses.  
He walked into a classroom which was exeptionally cleaner and sat down. The teacher told Kristoff to tell the students about himself.  
"Alright," he said, "I am a Prince from Sweden and was an orphan once. My country is in war with Fra-" the teacher apparently did not think that the students could handle the "intensity" of his statement so she cut him off.  
"OK that's enough!"  
Kristoff rolled his eyes at her silly accent. The teacher taught science and was going on explaining things he had already learned about.  
Soon she left for a moment and basically everyone cheered.  
A girl patted him softly as papers flew around them. People seemed very fond of throwing papers in Wyoming. He ignored the girl rolling his piercing blue eyes again. She patted him again with more urgency.  
He looked into her soft green eyes and almost gasped. The eyes seemed extremely familiar. She talked to him about how she had lived in Sweden and was also an orphan once. Suddenly the teacher walked in and the papers around them fell and everyone was completely silent.  
Later that day Kristoff walked through the halls of the school searching for his next class and bumped in to Helaina.  
"Kristoff! I need to talk to you, now." At that second all time seemed to stop. He and Heliana were the only ones still moving.  
"Alright what in the world did you just do!" Kristoff yelled.  
"Oh come on," She said pulling him into a classroom, "Listen. It's about time I explained this to you. I am not a regular girl. I'm a Chiraste. You might have never heard of a Chiraste, but we can see the future and change our appearance. I have been guiding you though everything. I know you recognize that girl in the classroom. She was your best friend when you were small. Both of your parents were killed and you travled to an orphanage and stayed together until you were adopted. The girl also has a Chiraste who has helped guide her. We made sure that you were not run over by a car on your way to the orphanage and that nothing happened to you in years to come. It is extremely rare that someone is so destined to be with someone like you and Ingrid."  
All of the sudden Kristoff remembered. "Ingrid!" Kristoff ran out of the room and down the hall. Time had apparently started again. His books hit the floor as he bumped into someone.  
"Hey watch i- Kristoff!" Ingrid said, "Ingrid" said Kristoff. They stared at each other starry eyed.

Chapter IX

A couple years later Kristoff and Ingrid stared at each other with the same starry eyed look as they put on their rings at their wedding. Kristoff was a bit confused with the American traditions but caught on quickly. It was a sunny day at the ranch with many trees and there were white chairs and a white canopy over the trees. There were floweres of every color gazing out at the scene of the wedding. Ingrid was wearing a white dress with pearls and diamonds embroidered around the waist. She also had designs made out of pearls on the dress going down to the bottom of the dress. Her brown hair was done up in an intricate bun with small diamonds peeking out. She also had a white cowgirl hat on with a small tiara beaming in the sun.  
They said their vows and Kristoff said very quietly to Ingrid, "I am so lucky to have such a beautiful wife like you." She beamed and whispered, "I am so blessed to have a wonderful husband like you." That was the same thing Ingrid had said the day they were separated at the orphange.  
And so it was, that then on the name Ingrid meant Beautiful and the name Kristoff meant blessed.  
It also turned out that Lars had killed Kristoff and Ingrid's parents and had started the war.  
The king was so infuriated, that he sentenced Lars to death on the spot. He apoligized deeply to France. Lars had caused the death of Ingrid and Kristoff's parents and countless other people, including Helaina.  
Helaina had gone off to the war and had been killed by Lars himself. Her last words told the kingdom that Lars had begun the war. She was a great heroine. Kristoff was devastated.  
After the shock of the war wore off, life got sort of back to normal. The castle became a bit ruined in the war but it soon became fixed. King Yorgen decided to make more time for Kristoff. But best of all...  
They all lived happily ever after.

A/N: Please tell me how you like it! I NEED constructive critisism. Sorry for any spelling errors. I hope you like it! Bye!  
-Camilla Odair


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**I'm back! Who missed me? Anyways I decided not to have responses anymore since this story is getting more popular. Thank you for following and leaving reviews! Anyways, here's your next chapter I am so sorry.**

I gasp when I look at the sign. My whole career is gone. Poof! I am so mad I could punch someone, which I do. Its normal for me to do this so no one questions me but I'm still mad. They cancelled the freaking talent show! Why.. why must life be this way.

I'm still fuming when I walk into Henry. Unfortanately, I was having a battle in my mind at THAT moment and I was putting my arms out in a _what the heck_ way and I accidently hug Henry. He is really red when I look up at him.

We are the last ones in the hallway, because apparently the bell rang. I am trying not to turn red but I guess fail miserably because Henry is laughing. "Ummm... sorry Henry. I was having a moment."

"Yeah! I know! With me!"

"No no I mean... Never mind Mrs. Terri is going to be mad if we're late lets go."

"Fine."

When we get to the classroom, no one notices us because everyone is talking.

"Hello? What's going on... HEY!" I yell.

Everyone turns around with worried looks on their faces. Josh comes up to me and says, "Mrs. Terri's been taken by the peacekeepers."

I want to scream but the would be inapropriate given the circumstances. Everyone is already freaking out, I shouldn't.

"OK guys. It doesn't matter! Ummm... Keep working on the projects, nothing has happened, I mean not legit but-" Josh cuts me off, "Hey guys Mags is right. Umm... Mags and I will be teaching the class... is that OK with you guys?"

I have no idea why the principal can't take care of this but I go along with it. Josh grabs my hand and I almost pull away until I remember. Oops.. we start asking the class what they have gotten done for their projects, and most of them have a lot of progress. Then I stand with Henry to explain what we have done.

Soon the bell rings and everyone thanks us.

"Hey Josh why did Mrs. Terri get arrested?" I whisper.

"No one knows."

"Sheesh well that's stupid!"

Tryouts were long since over and for gym we have to practice. Our practice time goes way over a class period so I am extremely happy.

There were a bunch of people who made the teams, Jonah, Micah, Jake, Josh, Ross, Cameron, me, Austin, even Henry, who I thought was a book worm. Austin moved to this part of D4 _after _tryouts but for some reason he got a special exception to have extra time to try out. There are a bunch more boys that made it, but they aren't really good friends.

At our school we have, cheerleading, track, soccer, basketball, and of course swimming.

I made all the teams but cheerleading because I didn't even try.

We have soccer today, my favorite sport personally. Jonah and Micah, Mrs. Terri's sons are on the team. They are absoulutely amazing. I am surprised to see them though when I step on the field, since there mom... well.

The coach, Juan, is so nice and I love him.

We start with a scrimmage, which is just game that doesn't count.

I am on a team with Santino, Ryan, Josh, Micah, Ross, Henry and Austin. I'm having a party in my head, this is the best team.

I am forward and Micah is middle. We start the kick off and I pass to Micah. Micah passes to Ross who is left mid and Ross passes to me and I dodge Jake's feeble atempt to block me and shoot. I never miss and this time is not an exeption. We chest bump and fall on the floor rubbing ourselves... maybe we should just fist bump next time.

Even though our entire team is amazing, but there are times when the other half are unstoppable.

We leave practice after another hour and a half and change. I haven't been able to think of anything but Mrs. Terri.

**Jake's POV**

On Friday night at around 8:00 my parents leave for dinner. They're going with Austin's parents, Josh's and Mags'. Its a cold January night and its completely dark out, but I know my way perfectly to Mags' house.

I'm walking until I hear the thud of a foot.

"Halt." A voice says. Its a peacekeepers.

"Look, I'm not looking for trouble."

"What are you doing alone in the middle of the night?"

I hide my emotions perfectly and say, "Nothing sir I am just going to a friend's house."

"What is your name?"

"Jake Quimby, sir."

"Show me where you are going."

I walk at the same pace as before and stop in front of Mags' house.

"Here sir."

"Alright. Travel home safely."

I open the gate and walk into Mags' house. The guy was nice enough, but seriously? I almost had a heart attack.

I am anxious to see Mags. She can make me calm any moment of the day, even though I'm not even going to tell her about the incident, nothing bad happened, and this is supposed to be a fun night.

"Let's get this party started!" I say when I walk in. There is no one there. I am freaking out looking all over the house and about to leave to find my mom when someone says, "Boo."

"Not funny! Seriously not funny!"

Everyone is laughing and I have to smile at there cleverness.

Josh and Mags are hugging for some reason. I feel like punching him... no I don't were best friends. I see Sasha and Ross and then understand why Josh and Mags are hugging.

Mags is wearing a lime green top and some shorts. Her hair is in a messy braid, but she looks stunning. Her bright blue eyes shine with enthusiasm.

There is some food on the table and Luke is standing there with a smirk on his face.

"OK everyone, as Jake said, lets get this party started with spin the bottle!" Luke says.

Everyone is groaning but looking happy at the same time. I am grinning my head off.

-**Josh's POV**

I sit down with my arm around Mags. God I love her! How is it even possible for someone to be so perfect. I sit down and wrap my arm around her she grabs it and smiles up at me. She is a great actress, which reminds me... she's just acting.

I sigh inwardly and wait for everyone else to sit down. Austin is stealing glances at Mag's and Jake is not even trying to hide that he is staring at her.

Everyone likes Mags...its kind of annoying sometimes.

Luke plops himself down with the bottle and I go first I spin it and it lands on Jake. I stare at Luke.  
"Go on then!" He says.

"Luke are you freaking serious right now? I mean seriously."

"Fine fine fine, when it lands on a guy, truth or dare, when it lands on a girl you kiss her. Good?"

"Good. OK Luke, truth or dare."

"I hate you Josh... Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Nick on the cheek."

"Fine then."

Dylan and Devin say, "Look how he has no problem doing so!"

Jake says, "Guys. He is practically my brother!"

Jake does it quickly then sits down. Nick is laughing his head off along with Colton and Toby, Austin's brothers.

**Mags POV**

Next its Austin's turn and it lands on me. I am bubbling with nervousness. I love Austin as a brother.. now everything is going to change. But I also feel like I like him. He stands up looking nervous. I am not sure what to do so I just sit awkwardly. I feel like everyone is holding their breath.

Austin bends down and holds my head in his hands. I practically die. He bends down and touches his lips to mine softly then pulls back. Man... I am in love... officially. I would have kissed him again if only Sasha and Ross weren't there.

Everyone wolf whistles and I blush. Austin is looking very pleased with himself, and I have no idea what I look like. I excuse myself and walk upstairs, actually run.

I go into the bathroom and look at myself. My cheeks are flushed and my freckles stand out... I am smiling so much my muscles are aching. Someone knocks and walks in. I am surprised at what happens next.


End file.
